1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a beverage bottle handling machine construction method for constructing a beverage bottle handling machine, such as a beverage bottle cleaning machine, a beverage bottle treating machine, and a beverage bottle shrink wrapping machine in a beverage bottling plant and container handling machines corresponding to the beverage bottle handling machine.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a method for producing machines, in one possible embodiment machines for the beverage industry such as cleaning machines, pasteurizing machines, shrink tunnels or the like, wherein the components of the machine are assembled from individual parts using welding methods and detachable connections. In this case a holding device that is not associated with the machine is prepared, one side wall is secured to said holding device and then a second oppositely situated side wall is positioned at a spacing that is slightly greater than the spacing between the side walls once they have been completely assembled. In the following installation step, centrally installed parts are attached between the side walls, at least one of the side walls having support elements by means of which at least a part number of the centrally installed components can be held and/or supported by said support elements. Finally the holding devices are moved towards one another so that the machine is closed and the centrally installed components can then be welded to the side walls using laser beam or electron beam welding methods or can be connected using bonding and riveting methods.
Some machines are completed from a prefabricated frame. The geometries of the machine frame, in this case, are fixed in three spatial directions. The machine parts, modules, bases, motors, etc., are moved into said frame and are connected to said frame in a detachable or non-detachable manner. In addition, a large part of the modules and installed components are welded together and to the side walls.
This type of production is proven, however the it may be difficult to carry out work within the rigid machine frame, the working area available to work in becoming increasingly smaller with each advancement. The cube-like basic frame also presents strict limitations affecting the prefabrication and introduction of more complex modules. The majority of installed components, consequently, have to be assembled together within the base frame. This is time-intensive and arduous for the assembly fitters.